User talk:New Captain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evanescence Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Disappear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magicboots (Talk) 10:04, November 6, 2011 Just did. I'm not a big X-Men fan, but I gotta say the work you did here is awesome. Keep it up. I wish we just had more members, so I could promote you to an admin and then not have a wiki consisting out of just admins (most people who came here will probably never come back - they're all from a different wiki and I asked them there if they could check this one out, but barely any of them are big Ev fans) :/ Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 12:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I'll keep it in mind as soon as the community grows. You familiar with the Ev fandom? I thought of advertising this wiki on Evboards and Evthreads but I'm not sure... I don't even know if they'll count it as spam. What do you think? Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 10:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) If that gets us more members... *promotes* :P Plus you're the only person who actually seems to care about this wiki apart from me. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 14:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) What's a spotlight? :O Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 07:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, nice, you wrote on my talkpage the same time I did on yours. Of course. And thanks again. :D Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 07:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, that! :D I don't see it 'cause I use an adblock. But that's a great idea. Thank you. I didn't know you could request it. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 07:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the colors fit way way better than before. And thanks dude :D I thought of maybe changing the background too. But I'm not sure. What do you think? Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 07:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) WOAH. That looks STUNNING. How the heck did you do that??? What did you change`?? JUST WOW. O_O Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 16:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) How did you make it transparent? Where? ._. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 14:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) EXTREMELY. You rock :D Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 09:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry but in order to be spotlighted through this page wikis need to meet our Spotlight Criteria, which includes having 200 content pages. Please feel free to ask again when you've had a chance to grow the wiki. If you wish, you might also try posting on this page to see if people want to help you add content. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I do :) I have a question though. Do we really need all these links to Wikipedia on some pages? It really distracts from reading in my opinion, and I'm pretty sure that if someone wants to know for example what Rock music is that they're going to google it themselves. What do you think (I'll remove the Wikipedia links all if it's okay)? Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 16:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) We could change it every month so we all have some work. But start with yours since it was your idea (if you wanna). Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 23:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yeah, those look really cool! ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to check on here. I suck. Lol. I just saw them. AMAZING job. I will wander till the end of time. Torn away from you. 14:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well I just thought putting Amy and Britney Spears in the same category was kinda weird. xD I will wander till the end of time. Torn away from you. 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) But shouldn't we give them some category or something showing the people they just had something subtle to do with Ev? I think it would be weird for a newbie to find a Christina Aguilera page on the Evanescence wiki. XD I will wander till the end of time. Torn away from you. 23:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC)